The Prince and human5
by zombiepowder
Summary: Ichigo gets kicked out and shiro get a hotel for them to stay in


**chapter5**

**In this chapter ichigo gets kicked out of his house by his father  
**

**Soundtrack 8 Nightmare Revisited Jack's Lament  
**

**Ect.

* * *

**

**Isshin **

Ichigo walks in "shiro I got the money...what?" "you have lots of shoes Ichi"

"yeah so...just pick and then lets go" "OK OK fine" so shiro picked a them on and followed Ichigo out of the house "so what store are ya planning to take me to"

"I don't know what kind of clothes you like to wear?" "hum let's go to town and see what kind of stores they have" "*sigh* OK" (IN TOWN) "so what store you want to get your clothes in shiro"

"humm" shiro looks around and spots a hot topic store "hay how about that store!" then Ichigo said "what store?" then shiro grabbed Ichigos wrist and pulled him to the hot topic store

"wha the hot topic store"

"yeah" "go ahead I'm staying out here"

"why?" "there's something in the past I want to forget about" shiro smirked then grabbed Ichigos hand and pulled him in

"ha I thought you didn't want to come in here" "I didn't you pulled me in here!...I'm going back outside" "nope your already in here" "s-shiro" then shiro pulled Ichigo to the pants part of the store "sh-shiro I told you I don't wanna be in here!"

after a while of buying goth/emo clothes for shiro, shiro asked Ichigo "Ichigo what happened in your past in that store?" "I don't want to talk about it" Ichigo hissed

then shiro gabbed Ichigos chin "Ichi what happened I do what ever it takes to make it better!" then Ichigo pulled away "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" then Ichigo ran in a random direction "ICHI!" without a word Ichigo kept running "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo felt tears running down his cheeks then he felt arms around his waist, he felt himself hit the ground with a heavy weight on top of him "ichi" shiro whispered in Ichigos ear "ichi if you don't want to talk about it I won't bring it up anymore.

then shiro got up then helped Ichigo get up when Ichigo got up to his feet Ichigo looked up and stared at the planets

( **sorry this was late Ichigo and other people are on a different planet one where they could see the planets up close and they have a sun but can still see planets and stars so yeah...yeah to the story we go!"**)

"Ichigo" shiro said "come on" then shiro started to get a craving for Ichigo when he touched Ichigo skin like he wanted to have him "Ichigo lets hurry home..now" "why why are you in a hurry all of a sudden"

"I Don't know I just feel like I want you" then shiro felt like he couldn't control himself so he grabbed Ichigos hand and flashed step to Ichigos house

then Ichigo opened the door with his house key

"hay dad I'm home" nobody answered

"huh" "nobody is home? Ichi?" "I guess so" then shiro put down his new clothes down on the couch then Ichigo spotted a note on the coffee table

"a note?" then Ichigo read it out loud

* * *

_Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu went to their friends house_

_and I'll be back whenever_

_P.s don't do any thing crazy while I'm gone_

_from dad

* * *

_

This made shiro happy "well I guess were home alone then"

then Ichigo turned to shiro "shiro" then shiro pushed Ichigo to the couch

_" _oof Hay what are you doing shiro" shiro kissed Ichigo more delicate than their other kisses "s-shiro" shiros hand made it's way to Ichigo's nipple "nuh huh nuh " then shiro started to suck on Ichigo's neck "s-shiro not here"

"why not?" "what if my father come's through the door right now" "well your father isn't here" "yeah but what if"

"fine we'll do this in your room" then shiro grabbed Ichigo waist and jumped into Ichigo's room

"Ichigo get on the bed... there's something I have to get" then Ichigo did as he was told, shiro jumped into the living room and grabbed something out of the bag It was a collar then shiro jumped back to Ichigo's room Ichigo was sitting on the bed waiting for shiro

"Ichi here" shiro handed the collar to Ichigo "what's the collar for shiro?"

"here It's for you" Ichigo dark blushed "W-WHAT...I'M NOT WEARING THAT!"

"heh that's what I thought" "what?" then shiro jumped on top of Ichigo, Ichigo hesitated what to do then shiro wrapped the collar around Ichigos neck "HAY I SAID I'M NOT WEARING THAT!"

"why not you'll look cute... like a kitten"

"NOOO!" then shiro already had the collar around Ichigo's neck

"h-how do you get this off!" "that's the best part little animals can't get it off"

"I'm not a animal" "your my kitten though"

"I'M NOT A KITTEN... GET THIS COLLAR OFF!"

shiro ignored Ichigo's swearing when he's still trying to get the collar off then shiro kissed Ichigo shiro's hands unzipped Ichigo's pants and pulled then off after he pulled off Ichigo's pants he pulled off his,

then shiro kissed Ichigo's body,Ichigo arched his back when shiro kissed near Ichigo's member

"nn-uhnn" "heh ya like tah be teased huh" "yeah-h" "heh good because teasing is the best part"

"s-shiro nn-uhnn" then the door broke open from their moments. It was Ichigo's father Isshin and his eyes says he's mad of what Ichigo,his only son is with another man and it was shiro, Isshin and shiro started to yell at each other

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SON!"

"WEWR LOVERS AND THERE'S NOTHING YA COULD DO ABOUT IT!"

"STOP!"

Ichigo put an end to it, then Isshin told Ichigo to get out,

this made Ichigo cry but shiro grabbed a bag of clothes and Ichigo, as soon as they were out of the house Ichigo started to cry again saying he failed his family, he was hurt real bad, then shiro immediately grabbed Ichigo's chin and kissed him Ichigo stoped crying

"..." "come on let's get a hotel so we have some were to spend the night"

"O-OK" so shiro and Ichigo went and got a hotel room for them both after they were done checking in

shiro dropped the bags and pushed Ichigo in the bathroom and locked the door, turned on the shower and Ichigo in "h-hay what are you" shiro kissed Ichigo and touched him all over his body

"s-shiro why what" "Ichigo I need you now" Ichigo blushed "kiss me Ichigo" then Ichigo grabbed a hand full of shiro's hair and forced himself to kiss shiro

Then shiro ripped off Ichigo's wet clothes and threw them out of the shower he did the same with his "shiro you look sexy without a shirt" "Ichigo you look beautiful all over your freakin body" then shiro kissed Ichigo's body all the way to Ichigo's dick to suck on it then shiro stuck three fingers in Ichigo

"nn-uh" "I love you" shiro said softly, then Ichigo looked at shiro with soft eyes "I love you Ichigo ...I love you" shiro smiled evilly at Ichigo then shiro grabbed Ichigo's hips

and stuck his dick inside Ichigo then shiro said "Ichigo you wanna go all the way?" Ichigo nodded then shiro began to push "u-uh"

"s-shiro why don't you go harder" "you want me to go hard" "yes"

"OK fine I will go harder" then shiro pushed hard into Ichigo "mm-uhnn" "why don't you make music for me?" "s-shiro" "oh that's right I have to go harder right" "nn-shiro"

"ku ku sense your not saying anything I will go harder" then Ichigo looked at shiro surprised then shiro pushed harder and faster into Ichigo "mmuh-nnuh"

* * *

look I forgot to tell you what the world was were Ichigo and shiro was OK so yeah X( here is the picture of what world they are in

. hope you like it


End file.
